


Mania (Yandere!Haru x Rin) (+18)

by LovingTheWriting



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha!Haru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom!Rin, BoyxBoy, Character Death, Dark Theme, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Lose Of Sanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Rin, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Top!Haru, Yandere!Nanase Haruka, harurin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingTheWriting/pseuds/LovingTheWriting
Summary: Mania: Obsessed LoveRin Matsuoka was an ordinary young man who had everything he wanted.A loving mother, a supporting sister and a perfect boyfriend.Until...Haruka Nanase came into his life and destroyed everything he loved.Can Rin handle the pain or submit it?╭┈─────── ೄྀ╰┈➤ Rin glared at Haru and finally spoke. "I rather to die than being dependent to you."Haru only smirked. "But now you are stuck with me forever. Deal with it baby."
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 3





	1. The Beginning Of A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!  
> This chapter contains dirty talk, sexual interaction, stalking, major character death and sad themes. If you don't like it or are affected easily, please don't read the story! I won't tolerate any hate comments!  
> By the way, don't get me wrong. I don't hate Sousuke or something. I love him! He is one of my favourite in the show! I just needed a rival for Haru!  
> There are flashbacks in the chapter for you to understand better. Flashbacks are written with bold italic.  
> I hope you enjoy my story~

_Everything started the day when he met Haruka Nanase._

_Rin was walking in the park with his boyfriend Sousuke. They were so in love with each other. You could say that how they were close to each other, there wasn't any space between them, even an inch. It was obviously seen the way how Sousuke holding Rin close. It could be seen clearly in their eyes. They were always cuddling at home. They were never separated even if they were sleeping. Rin thought they would be together and happy forever. However... Forever wasn't long as much as he thought._

_Everyone thought they were a cute couple. Everyone wanted to have a love like them. Everyone envied their happiness, but one person was more jealous than everyone else... Haruka Nanase. Rin hated him with his whole heart. Especially while he was looking at the deformed body of the man who he loved for his whole life. He dreamed about having a family with Sousuke... Rin hated Haruka Nanase, but he hated himself more because he was too weak to protect his lover from this dangerous man._

_"I'm s-sorry..." Rin whispered as he was being held tightly by two muscular arms._

_Haru kicked Sousuke's dead body one last time in frustration. Sousuke didn't scream enough before he cut his tongue off and died really quickly. It wasn't fun enough. Even if his clothes were covered with red blood, he wasn't satisfied. Maybe he should have choosen a more painful way to kill him. Haru wiped the blood on his cheek before looking at his side kicks. "Burn this bastard's body," he said calmly. Haru's side kick, and also his childhood friend, Makoto let Rin go. Makoto was as insane as Haru or maybe he was just acting because he was scared._

_Rin watched in fear as Haru was walking toward him. He was shaking like a leaf. "There is no one in our way anymore, aren't you happy love?" Rin frowned when Haru held his hips to pull him closer and kissed him roughly. He didn't bother to be gentle. He was trying to access into Rin's mouth, but Rin denied. Haru frowned and squeezed Rin's hips. That made Rin moan and open his mouth involuntarily. Haru slid his tongue into Rin's mouth roughly. He tasted every curve of Rin's mouth leaving no space untouched. Rin felt sick. He was disgusted. Haru pulled away after a while. "Your lips are so soft," he rubbed his thumb across Rin's lips._

_Rin frowned and pushed Haru away from himself. "For the millionth times Nanase, I don't love you and I never will!" He yelled at Haru's face._

_Haru's eyes were darker now. Rin's heart began beating faster in fear. He was done now. He closed his eyes thinking that Haru was going to hit him, but Haru didn't. Instead he grabbed Rin's chin hard. His hold would definitely leave bruises. "Then you will love me eventually. If I have to kill everyone in this world to make you love me, then I will do this." His voice was frighteningly calm, like the silence before the storm._

_"You are sick!" Rin yelled at Haru's face again hiding his fear. "You need to-" His words were cut by Haru's lips again. Warm tears began flowing down his cheeks. He wished it was just a nightmare. He wished to wake up from this nightmare and find himself in Sousuke's arms, but all of those were real._

_Rin wished Haru killed him after he killed Sousuke._

_He felt his stomach sick and his head was spinning. He felt like the ground was sliding under his feet. He felt Haru's arms around him before everything became dark._

* * *

**_Rin was seven when he first met with Sousuke._ **

**_When the teacher introduced Sousuke to the students during the art class, Rin didn't pay attention to him. He just kept drawing. Rin wasn't someone who is friendly._ **

**_"Is this chair taken?" Rin lifted his head up and saw the dark haired male, the new student. Why did he choose to sit on this chair while there were a lot empty seats?_ **

**_"Does it look like it is taken?" Rin snapped._ **

**_The new student grinned and sat next to him. He was so self-confident for his age and it was typical for an alpha. Rin really hated alphas, but he knew he would have to mate with one of them eventually._ **

**_"I'm Sousuke," he offered his hand to Rin for a shake with the same arrogant expression on his face. Rin really wanted to punch him to destroy his stupid expression._ **

**_"I'm Rin," he answered shaking Sousuke's hand. He wasn't intended to maintain this conversation._ **

**_However Sousuke chuckled. "What a girly name!" He chuckled again. Rin glared at him and punched him in the shoulder. Luckily the teacher wasn't paying attention to them or Rin would be in trouble again. He would always stay school after classes for two more hours because he always starts fights._ **

**_Sousuke rubbed his shoulder and chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry... I was just trying to be friend with you."_ **

**_Rin blinked his eyes. "Well... I may not be an expert when it comes to friendship, but I can tell that you need to improve your communication skills."_ **

**_Sousuke smiled warmly. "You are definitely right."_ **

**_This smile was the cutest thing Rin have ever seen in his life. It made his heart skip a beat. He looked down to his sketch book avoiding eye contact with Sousuke. "I'm always right." If someone saw them, they could easily say that they were meant for each other from the start._ **

* * *

**_Rin and Sousuke were more closer after five years. Sousuke spent the last Christmas in Rin's house. They had really fun even though Rin was extremely sick and had to lay on his bed with a wet towel on his forehead and a mask on his face because his mother let Sousuke to visit him only on this condition._ **

**_They weren't official, they were not even teenagers after all, but Sousuke was too protective and possessive to him. Whenever an alpha other than him talked to Rin, Sousuke would go to Rin and put his arm around his shoulder. Even though Rin found it cute, sometimes Sousuke could be really annoying._ **

**_As soon as Rin turned twelve he began to notice changes in his body. He would often sleep during the day feeling extremely tired and often found himself overheating mildly while he was sleeping. He was extremely hungry during this time. This continued for five days. After five days things got more worse. He had fever and there were mild cramps on his groins. He thought he was sick until his mother explained that he was in heat. Rin definitely didn't like to be in heat. It was like a hell. His mother forbade him to leave his room. The worse he wasn't allowed to see Sousuke. It was hard to endure this. He had some of Sousuke's t-shirts in his closet since Sousuke often stayed in his house. That meant he was constantly exposed to Sousuke's scent. He often forgot eating or drinking. That's why his mother brought him food and drinks. He could only eat or drink when his heat backed down. These times were also the only times he could take a nap. Seven days were not different than hell for Rin. It took three more days to recover. He would sleep almost whole day and only wake up to eat or drink or use the bathroom._ **

**_After fifteen days Rin was finally able to go back to school. As soon as he saw Sousuke they hugged each other tightly. "I missed you so much, Rin," Sousuke said which was surprising for Rin. Sousuke rarely showed his feelings, but Rin didn't question. He only enjoyed the feeling of being Sousuke's arms._ **

* * *

**_They started to live together when they are eighteen. Their families were sure that they were going to marry eventually. At that moment the lust between them was so intense. They both were panting and rutting against each other. Moans and growls were echoing around their room. It was natural for an alpha and an omega. They both had feelings for each other since childhood after all. They were made for each other._ **

**_Rin was so nervous. He was insecure about his body. It was their first time after all. His wrists were pinned to the bed. Sousuke's eyes were dark with lust. He was holding both of Rin's hands with his one hand while his other hand was wandering between Rin's legs and eventually reached his slit rubbing it teasingly. Sousuke smirked how Rin was wet. "Someone is so wet for me?"_ **

**_Rin blushed deeply and looked away. Sousuke held Rin's chin making him look at him. They didn't need any preparation since Rin was in heat and his scent was really arousing. They both didn't want to rush things. "Please..." Rin begged as soon as regretting afterward._ **

**_Sousuke smirked. "Please what? Use your words," he said still rubbing Rin's slit teasingly slow. Sousuke was such a tease. "I can't do what you want if you don't tell me." His teeth sunk into Rin's soft skin, but didn't mark him. Mating was a serious process and they both were not ready for this._ **

**_Rin moaned clutching Sousuke's hair. "Fuck me!"_ **

**_"As you wish." Sousuke smirked. He lifted Rin's legs up to his shoulders before sliding into him. Rin let out a loud moan and arched his back. He thought he was going to die of pain and pleasure. It did really hurt, but Rin liked it. Sousuke didn't move for a while giving Rin time to adjust to his size. After a few seconds Rin nodded his head giving permission for him to move. When Sousuke started to move the moans and growls echoed through their room. Rin dug his nails into Sousuke's back and yanked them down._ **

**_Sousuke hissed a little but didn't stop. He kept pounding into his lover. He was slow at first but then sped up going harder and deeper._ **

**_Rin couldn't keep his moans back anymore. He didn't care the fact that he would be limping tomorrow or the fact that he was going to lose his voice. He didn't think how he was going to explain those hickeys to the others tomorrow during the swimming practice._ **

**_He felt the knot in his stomach disappeared as he came all over their chests hard. Sousuke growled in his ear. "I'm close." He started to pull out, but Rin wrapped his legs around his waist. "I took a pill, don't worry." Sousuke bit Rin's shoulder as he came inside him._ **

**_Rin moaned and tugged Sousuke's hair hard when he bit him. They panted and stayed connected to each other for a while._ **

**_"I love you, Rin," Sousuke wouldn't say this often. He was not a romantic type of person._ **

**_Rin wished that he told this more often._ **

**_Rin smiled slightly. "I love you too, Sousuke." They slowly fell asleep in each other's arms not noticing someone was watching them._ **

* * *

**_The climax of their story was the day of prom when they graduated from high school. Rin never wanted to go that prom. He never liked the crowded places._ **

**_"Come on, you graduated from high school just once in your life." Sousuke was really willing to go to the prom unlike Rin._ **

**_Rin sighed and eventually accepted only one condition. "We will go back to home whenever I want."_ **

**_Sousuke nodded his head. "Alright."_ **

**_Right now, Rin was really regret. He wished that he never accepted to go that damn prom. He wished that he insisted about staying at home or going somewhere else, but how could he know that one night would change their life forever._ **

**_He felt uneasy in the prom, Sousuke wrapped his arm around Rin's waist. "Rin, just enjoy the prom." He, of course, felt his omega's uneasiness. Maybe Sousuke was right. He should really enjoyed the prom._ **

**_As they were dancing, Rin's uneasiness disappeared until he felt like someone was watching him. After five songs Rin was tired of dancing. "Please, let's take a break for a few minutes," he complained._ **

**_Sousuke chuckled. "Alright. I will be back in a few minutes," Sousuke kissed Rin's cheek and headed to the restroom. As soon as Sousuke left, Rin felt uneasy again. He looked around nervously and his eyes met with deep dark blue eyes. Those eyes really scared him. He knew him. Haruka Nanase. Actually, it wasn't surprising to see him there because there were people from another schools too._ **

**_He met Haruka Nanase during a swimming race and was really impressed by his swimming. Rin never thought Haru would be in prom. Haru seemed like a distant person. However, he was there for some reason._ **

**_He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Haru was approaching him. "Hi," Rin said. They were not close friends or something, but he didn't want to be rude._ **

**_"Rin, I need to tell you something," Haru said. He seemed nervous and he wasn't looking at Rin in the eye. This wasn't usual for Haru. "Rin, I like you," Haru said, "since the first day I saw you. There is no single day I don't think about you." Rin was stunned. Haru took the advance of his surprise and slammed his lips against Rin's. After a second of shock Rin regained his senses and pushed Haru away from himself._ **

_**Rin wiped his lips aggressively. "I will ignore the kiss and forget about this conversation. Sousuke will never learn this, but if you ever come close to me again, it won't be good for you." Rin began walking away without giving a chance Haru to talk.** _

**_But deep down inside he knew that wasn't the last time he saw Haru. Even though he didn't know it yet, the universe was planning an unpleasant surprise for him._ **

* * *

**_After the eventful prom night Haru called Rin from different numbers several times. No matter how many times Rin blocked the number Haru kept trying._ **

_**It didn't end there. Haru always sent Rin gifts such as flowers or really expensive Cartier rings and love letters. Rin always threw his gifts to the trashcan and never told Sousuke about them. Haru's love came to the obsession point and this scared Rin.** _

_**One day Sousuke received an anonymous letter and that was the last straw. Sousuke threw a crumbled paper in front of Rin's feet. "Do you want to explain this to me?" He asked angrily. Rin was confused. He leaned down and picked the paper. While he was reading he froze.** _

**_'If you touch Rin ever again, I will cut your hands off. If you ever kiss him again, I will cut your lips off. If you ever look at him, I will rip your eyes off. Most importantly, if you continue to love him, I will make your heart stop beating.'_ **

**_This was too much for him. Rin bursted into tears. Sousuke hugged Rin tightly and felt bad for yelling at him. "I'm sorry Rin... Please tell me what's wrong."_ **

**_Rin couldn't keep it himself anymore and told everything. Sousuke hugged his lover tightly. "I will protect you." Rin felt safe in Sousuke's arms._ **

**_They both didn't know this was their last night._ **

* * *

**_Everything happened really sudden. Rin was forcefully dragged from his house. The pebbles were injuring bare feet. He tried to get free from the man who was holding him tightly, but there was no avail. His eyes were blindfolded and his hands were tied tightly behind._ **

**_Haru was insane, but he wasn't a stupid. He knew Rin shouldn't know his place. He cried behind the blindfold. No matter how he begged it didn't matter._ **

**_After a few minutes of walking they stopped in front of a triplex house. There were bars on windows. It seemed like Haru was planning to keep him there forever._ **

_**No matter how the house was beautiful, it was just a luxurious prison for Rin.** _

**_Haru welcomed Rin with a warm smile. "Oh, my love. You came just in time to see how I will get rid of the last thing in our way!" He said with an ecstasy in his voice. This couldn't be good. What was the last thing which he was talking about? Then it him. Sousuke!_ **

**_"Bring him," he ordered. Rin's heart stopped when he saw Sousuke was covered with blood and barely alive. He begged Haru to let Sousuke go but Haru didn't listen. Sousuke's injured shoulder was hanging with an unnatural position. It was obvious that he was in pain, but he couldn't speak. All he could do was making a wheeze sound. Because... He had no tongue anymore. Rin tried to get free from muscular arms holding him, but he was weak._ **

**_"I hated the times he told you that he loved you," Haru said, "now he will never be able to tell you this anymore." With that he cut Sousuke's throat deeply. Rin felt the biggest pain ever. He couldn't scream or cry. He felt his knees weak and collapsed to the ground._ **

* * *

_Rin woke up. His head was bandaged. He must have been hit his head really hard. His whole body was numb. He looked aside and saw there was an IV on his arm. Of course Haru didn't take him to the hospital. His hands were handcuffed to either side of the bed._

_"Finally, you are awake." Haru said with a warm smile._

_How long he had been sleeping?_

_When Haru tried to feed him, he kicked him away, his legs were free, causing the tray fell._

_"My bad," Haru said. "I thought you would be hungry when you wake up, but I was wrong. You can eat later."_

_Rin glared at Haru and finally spoke. "I rather to die than being dependent to you."_

_Haru only smirked. "But now you are stuck with me forever. Deal with it baby."_


	2. Together Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru's past has a big role in his personality.   
> ╭┈─────── ೄྀ
> 
> ╰┈➤ There was a strange desire inside him. He wanted to see more death. It was obvious that something had changed inside Haru, but he didn't know what or why. Maybe all the things which had been said about full moon was true or maybe that fire roused up the devil which was sleeping in Haru's heart. No one knows. Haru didn't know either. All he knew that he wanted to see more deaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!   
> This chapter contains, abusive parents, death, bullying, homicide and bad language. If you are uncomfortable or are affected badly please don't read the story. 
> 
> I don't know how to end this story to be honest. I'm just writing the 6th chapter right now lol!

**_It wasn't Haru's fault being like that. He blamed his parents. They were the people who were supposed to be his protectors, however, they both were sadistic assholes. He still remembered what his mother told him when she talked to him for the first time. "You never brought us happiness since the day you were born," she said while looking at her own son in disgust. Haru didn't say anything back. He was only seven years old back then. He already used to the fact that his parents never loved him. His parents were never proud of him even when he learned how to read and write by himself._ **

**_When he was eight years old, he drew their sketch as a family and gave it to his mom, she immediately tore it apart and told that it was disgusting._ **

**_"But mommy... The teacher said it is really good," he said timidly. It was the first time he said something back to his parents. Because his parents taught him that it is bad talk back to the parents. His mother frowned and slapped him really hard. Haru lost his balance and hit his head against the counter really hard. Haru didn't cry as the blood was leaking from his head and dripping onto the floor, staining the tile ground. His mother looked at him in disgust._ **

**_"That is what happens when you talk back to your parents," she said and turned her back to Haru. "Now clean this mess. If I see any blood stain, you won't eat dinner."_ **

**_Haru felt a weird pressure in his ears as he was losing the blood. He felt like he was going to vomit, but he had to clean first or his parents would kill him for his disobedience. He headed to the bathroom and took the supplies which are necessary to rub. The nausea was getting worse and worse as he was scrubbing, but Haru kept scrubbing. His vision was getting worse too._ **

**_He needed to tell his mother. He walked to the lounge room wobbling. "Mom... I feel weird..." He said._ **

**_His mother was not worried or she didn't care. "Stop whining like a baby and clean that mess," she said without taking her eyes from the television._ **

**_Haru didn't insist. There was no use after all. He began walking back to the kitchen. The blood was still leaking and it was staining the white carpet. His mother would definitely kill him. She had spent a fortune for this ugly carpet. His vision was more worse than before. He was so cold and groggy. He fell on the ground and fainted._ **

* * *

**_He opened his eyes after two days. His head was throbbing. He had seven stitches on his temple._ **

**_"Oh my... Thank God! You are finally awake!" He felt his mother's loving arms around him. 'Liar...' he thought. He didn't hug back. "I was really worried about you," she said with a smile. She was smiling, but there was still a disgust in her eyes. 'Probably she is just happy because the polices will leave her alone,' Haru thought._ **

**_"God protected you," his father smiled, but Haru knew he wished he was dead._ **

**_Then they heard the door was cracked open and a police officer came in. He gently patted Haru's shoulder. "How do you feel?"_ **

**_"I'm okay." Haru answered. His throat was dry. His mother immediately gave him a glass of water. Haru drank the water, but he didn't thank to his mother. She was doing this to manipulate the officer after all. Haru hated her._ **

**_"How did it happen?" The officer asked._ **

**_"I... Fell..." Haru said. He didn't want to tell the truth. The authorities would take him to the orphanage. Yeah, he hated his parents but there was no guarantee that his new parents will be better._ **

**_The officer insisted. "How did you fall?"_ **

**_Before he could say something his father spoke. "He was playing with the other kids and he must have trip and fall. You know how kids are," he chuckled. The officer nodded his head and took some notes before leaving._ **

**_Haru blamed the officer._ **

**_If the officer questioned them more and saved him from these sadistic assholes, everything might have been different._ **

* * *

**_After three days he was released. He sighed as his mother was dragging him to the hell which is called home. At least they were treating him good in the hospital. Now everything would be like before._ **

**_As soon as they got into the home his mother pushed him to the ground. Haru didn't whimper because he knew if he made any sound, he would be punished more worse than before. Maybe this time they would kill him._ **

**_"Go to your room or else I will bash your worthless head against the wall until it's open," His father said. Haru immediately headed to his room. He burried his face into his pillow as he was sobbing quietly. His parents shouldn't have heard or they would be real monsters._ **

* * *

**_He woke up in the middle of the night because of his parents' scream. He couldn't see anything because of the smoke which was surrounding him. He tried to find his way to the door. He didn't care about his parents. He only wanted to get out of there. He tried to see his way through the smoke. He almost fell down off the stairs, hit his back against the walls several times. He coughed really bad, but eventually he managed to get out. When he was outside, he took a deep long breath._ **

* * *

**_"Poor kid, he is the only one who survived." Haru heard while a woman was speaking. His parents had died. Haru smirked slightly. The justice had finally found its place._ **

**_"Then how did the fire start?"_ **

**_"Because of a mistake in electrical installation."_ **

**_An officer held Haru's hand. "Let's find a new home for you." Haru didn't object as the officer was taking him into his car and driving to the closest orphanage. Haru watched outside. It was full moon. Haru could feel something had changed inside him, but he didn't know what. He could hear an evil voice was whispering to him, but he couldn't understand what it was saying. He shrieked into the back seat. He couldn't help but smirked._ **

**_There was a strange desire inside him. He wanted to see more death. It was obvious that something had changed inside Haru, but he didn't know what or why. Maybe all the things which had been said about full moon was true or maybe that fire roused up the devil which was sleeping in Haru's heart. No one knows. Haru didn't know either. All he knew that he wanted to see more deaths._ **

* * *

**_The other kids in the orphanage always found Haru weird. Any family didn't want to adopt him. Haru didn't care. He only stayed in his room and read books. His roommates were bullies. Whenever they see someone different from them, they would bully them. Haru would spend his time sketching. People thought his art was morbid. There is always blood in his every sketch._ **

**_Hideki, one of Haru's roommates and he was definitely a jerk, snatched Haru's sketch book from his hands. They were alone in the room. He looked at Haru's sketchs with a stupid expression on his face. "Hey Haru, why are you drawing these stupid things?" He asked chuckling._ **

**_Haru tried to stay calm. "Hideki, give it back."_ **

**_The smirk on Hideki's face grew wider. "What if I tear them apart?" He tore the first page and crumbled it. He then threw it to the corner. Then the second page... Then the third page... "Hey Nanase, aren't you going to do something to st-" Hideki's words were cut by a strong punch. Before that happened Haru felt a strong pain in his head. Hideki spit the blood to Haru's face. Instead of being scared Hideki kept crossing the line. "Is that your best?"_ **

**_He threw Haru's sketch book to the fireplace which was in their room. That was the last straw for Haru. He pushed Hideki against the wall with his whole strength. Hideki's head began bleeding. Haru smirked._ **

**_'Kill him!'_ **

**_He heard the evil voice which was echoing in his mind. He gladly accepted. He felt like his heart was pumping adrenaline. Hideki's half conscious mind didn't understand what was going on when Haru grabbed his collar and dragged him toward the window. Hideki's eyes widened in fear when Haru slouched him down the window. He grabbed Haru's wrist tightly. "Nanase, what are you doing?"_ **

**_Haru just smiled. "Goodbye Hideki-san. If you see my parents in the hell tell them that I hate them with a burning passion. You will transmit my message to them, won't you?" He then let go of Hideki's collar. Hideki fell down from the 13th floor screaming. Haru saw how his skull was split open and how his brains were leaking onto the road. He loved how Hideki's body twisted into different angles._ **

**_'Well done! That bully deserved it!'_ **

**_The evil voice in Haru's mind spoke again. That's why Haru didn't feel guilty, but he should have done something before someone discovered that Hideki's death was a murder. He found a pencil and a paper. He could imitate Hideki's handwriting very well._ **

**_'I'm sick of this horrible orphanage. I can't stand of these stupids around me. That's why this is the best thing I can do for myself._ **

**_-Hideki-'_ **

**_Haru folded the paper in two and put it on the bed which was belong to Hideki._ **

* * *

**_"We found your fingerprints on Hideki's suicide note. Can you explain us what that means?" The officer looked into Haru's eyes._ **

**_Haru stayed calm. "I just took the note and read it. That's all."_ **

**_It seemed like the officer wasn't convinced. "He was one of your roommates, right? Do you know why he committed suicide?"_ **

**_Haru shrugged his shoulders. "We were not close, he was bullying me. You can ask anyone. They all will say that Hideki was always complaining everything about the orphanage and he always said death was way more better than living in this thrash. He attempted suicide two times before."_ **

**_The officer sighed. "That's all?"_ **

**_Haru frowned and glared at the officer. "Look, I won't lie, I'm really happy that he went to hell. I got rid of the jerk who constantly bullied me. His existence was nothing but air pollution, but I have nothing with his death." He said angrily._ **

**_The officer nodded his head. "Okay, I don't have another question. You can go."_ **

**_Haru surpassed his laughter as he was leaving the room. "Stupid," he mumbled to himself. This was the first murder of Haruka Nanase, but it wouldn't be the last._ **

* * *

**_For a year Haru didn't do anything or didn't hear that evil voice again. He thought it was a dream, but Hideki's grave proved that all of it was real. Haru hated bullies. There was a brunette girl in their orphanage. Her name was Aika. She had long, wavy, chocolate brown hair and big brown eyes. Her physical appearance was beautiful, but his personality was definitely ugly._ **

**_Aika bashed Makoto's head against the wall. "What's wrong, Tachibana? Can't you talk?"_ **

**_Makoto had lost his parents and his siblings in a car accident. Since he came to the orphanage he barely talk which make him an easy target for the bullies._ **

**_'Kill her.'_ **

**_He heard the evil voice which talked to him a year ago. He startled and froze with the big knife in his hand when he heard him, Haru named him as Akui, after a year._ **

**_'I said kill her!'_ **

**_The voice was more furious right now. Haru felt a sharp pain in his temple and his vision went black. Out of his control, he grabbed Aika's hair and pulled her away from Makoto. Before Aika could understand what was going on, Haru slit her throat. Everything happened so sudden that Aika hadn't a chance to scream. Her lifeless body fell on the ground when Haru let her go and her blood splattered to Haru's cheek._ **

**_"W-What d-did you do?" Makoto asked with a shaking voice._ **

**_"I saved your life." Haru said with a plain face. He didn't care about the blood which was dripping from the knife._ **

**_"Y-You k-killed her..." Makoto's body was shaking uncontrollably. "I will tell everyone!" He got up to call for help, but Haru blocked his way._ **

**_"I can slit your throat too if you say a single word to anyone. I have nothing to lose." Haru calmly cleaned the blood with the silk handerchief._ **

**_Makoto visibly gulped. This was horrible... Haruka Nanase was horrible..._ **

**_"I won't tell anyone... I promise..." He said._ **

**_"Remember, if you tell anyone, you will be the one who is going to be hurt," Haru smirked creepily._ **

**_Makoto knew he was right._ **

* * *

_**Haru left the orphanage when he was eighteen. Makoto never spoke about that event to anyone which happened five years ago. The police never found Aika's killer and they closed the case after two years.** _

**_Haru was happy. He lived in a house which was belong to his parents. He could live in another house, but he had no money for it yet. That's why he had to live there until he had enough money. Makoto lived somewhere close to him. Makoto observed that when Haru doesn't think about killing people, he was nice._ **

**_Haru wasn't looking for a mate. He was attractive and he was definitely aware of this, but he was not interested with anyone. Until he saw Rin. Rin was beautiful. Haru never saw someone beautiful as much as him. They were in different schools but Haru would always see him. Whenever he sees him, Haru's heart was beating faster. He would even daydream about him really often. There was only one problem. Rin already had a boyfriend and Haru hated this. He could be a better boyfriend than this bastard. He could treat Rin better than this bastard did. Rin had to be his. He needed Rin like the air he breathed, like the blood in his veins._ **

**_"Haru," Makoto waved his hand in front of Haru's face._ **

**_Haru snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"_ **

**_"What are you thinking?" Makoto asked._ **

**_"Nothing," Haru sighed._ **

**_He wanted Rin and he would get what he wants._ **

* * *

**_Sousuke woke up when Haru punched him in the throat hard. He coughed and spit blood. Haru smiled. "Finally you woke up. I was scared that I killed you that quickly."_ **

**_Sousuke gulped soundly when he saw the big hammer which Haru was holding. What was he planning to do with it?_ **

**_Haru chuckled and crouched in front of Sousuke. "Can't talk? But you had a big mouth last night while you were talking to my baby." Haru punched Sousuke in the stomach. Sousuke groaned._ **

**_"Your shoulder was injured, right? Let me fix it for you." Haru smirked slightly and hit Sousuke's shoulder with the hammer. Sousuke screamed. He could feel his bones were broken. "Think the good side. You will be reunited with your dead relatives." Haru hit Sousuke's shoulder with the hammer a few more times._ **

**_Sousuke screamed and begged him to stop. The tears were flowing down his cheeks. He could see his arm was hanging on his side unnaturally. "Rin..." Haru didn't like to hear his lover's name in this jerk's mouth. Sousuke didn't know how Haru was skilled when it comes to killing people, but he would learn soon._ **

* * *

_Rin felt really groggy when he woke up again. He had been sleeping for a while. He didn't know the date or what time it was. He was so weak. His wrists were still handcuffed to the bed. His head was throbbing._

_"Morning baby," Haru greeted him with a warm smile._

_Rin gulped when he saw Haru had a knife in his hand and his clothes were covered with blood. Haru killed someone, but he didn't know who. "Haru... Please let me go... My mom and my sister will notice that I'm missing... Maybe they are already looking for me..."_

_Haru chuckled and that scared Rin. Rin hated Haru's laugh. Because whenever Haru laughed, that mean he just killed someone. "No, they are in a happy place right now." Actually he hadn't killed Rin's parents. Rin already hated him. He didn't want Rin to hate him more. He had just got ridden of some people who annoyed him._

_"Haru... Please stop this insanity... If you let me go, I promise I won't go to the police..." Rin begged him. There was no avail._

_Haru shook his head. "I love you too much to let you go baby."_

_Rin frowned. He had lost all of his temper. "No, you don't love me you sick bastard! You need a good therapy!"_

_Haru punched the wall. Rin gulped. He never saw Haru that angry before. "What should I do to make you understand my feelings? How many lifes I should take? Tell me! What do you want?"_

_"I want to go home..." Rin said. It was almost inaudible._

_Haru stroked Rin's hair. "You are already in your home, baby." His voice was soft again. In a blink of time, he lost his temper and now he was being disgustingly nice._

_Haru would never understand. Haru would never accepted the fact that Rin didn't love him. Whether he wants it or not, he was going to stay with Haru there._

_"I imagined all these things with you for a long time." Haru smiled. "Now I can touch you." He stroked Rin's cheek. His touch made Rin flinch. "I can kiss you." He kissed Rin's lips passionately. Rin's mouth was sweet. It was like a cavern of delight. Rin did not kiss him back, but Haru didn't care. "I can hug you." He pulled Rin into a warm embrace. Rin squirmed to get rid of Haru's embrace, but the handcuffs prevented him. Haru pressed his nose against Rin's scent gland. "The most importantly, I can breathe your heavenly scent."_

_'That's not happening... That's not happening...' Rin closed his eyes and said those things in his mind even though he knew it wouldn't make a change._

* * *

_Rin's mother and sister were in complete panic. They already called the cops. After three days of searching, they found Sousuke's dead body. He was burned to the bones. The killer put his body somewhere where it could be seen easily as if he, the only thing they were sure was that the killer was a man, was making fun of them. However, Rin was no where to be found._

_The only thing they know was Rin was still alive and they could only hope he would come back soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru has dissociative identity disorder.   
> Dissociative identity disorder is not a genetic disorder: It occurs from traumatic events.   
> That's why he acts relatively 'nice' and bad sometimes and hears voices in his mind.   
> A dissociative personality disorder patient does not remember what they did during the transitions between their personalities.   
> Well is he really in love with Rin or is he just obsessed?   
> We will see~  
> Love Rhea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> I originally published this work in my other AO3 account (LovingTheWater), but I decided not to continue the story in that account, but I also couldn't delete it from there either, because I didn't want to lose the kudos I got lol!  
> I'm not good at smut at all, so I'm sorry!  
> Since I decided not to publish my works which contain smut in my other account, I decided to continue my work in here. I just need to edit story a little.  
> Since I have online school, my updates may be slow!  
> Love Rhea ✧ ೃ༄*ੈ✩


End file.
